


As the World Falls Down

by The_Asgardian_Devil



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Before Jareth and Sarah admitted their feelings for one another, Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Rated mature only because I swear a lot when I write, She ends up in the Labyinth again to chew his ass, She turns into the 'Mom' friend, he's a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asgardian_Devil/pseuds/The_Asgardian_Devil
Summary: "Jareth? My god Jareth- what happened to you?"(5 years have passed since Sarah had bested The Goblin King, and for reasons unknown, she decides she wants to go back. What she finds is shocking, and she realizes that maybe Jareth wasn't the proud and mighty creature he had pretended he was.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble because I adore this ridiculous trope.  
> (Expect the second chapter to be uploaded soon!)

Why had she returned? Did Sarah have no shame? 

She had already bested this treacherous place once, had knocked the proud and mighty King of Goblins flat on his ass with time to spare. Why now- after five long, and unusually void years did she feel the need to risk her life again?

Sarah had convinced herself that it's was Jareth's fault she had been having troubles as of late, it wasn't too far fetched to imagine the fae stealing individual socks, rearranging furniture, and eating all the sweets in her apartment. Any revenge, no matter how petty, seemed to suit him.

"When I get to that castle I'm gonna wring his dammed neck!" The Labyrinth had changed since Sarah last visited; what once was green and lively was now dry and barren. The entire place was almost reminiscent of a desert. 

"Even the doors are different," She mused aloud as she took in the area around her.

With all of the plants and foliage dead and gone, the place was much less intimidating; why- she was nearly there! It had only been 90 minutes...

 

The Goblin King was in tatters, his Labyrinth following suit. Five years had come and gone in the blink of an eye, though each day since that wretched girls victory only brought him more and more despair. He no longer had control over his subjects, Sarah had proven him unworthy of such power, and the goblins wreaked havoc on any and everything in their path. 

Jareth was spindly now, his clothes lackluster and riddled with moth holes. When was the last time the fae had even dared to dress fancy? One year, no- three years ago?

He had been sulking in the bath, completely unaware of his champions return. Sarah had been etched into his mind, and he hated just how love drunk he was. 

Of all the creatures in all the worlds, Sarah Williams was the one that got away, the one that Jareth just couldn't capture. She had proven herself worthy to be his Queen, had knocked him flat and left him breathless. The Goblin was smitten (and a bit aroused, but we won't delve into that).

But in her wake she had also left him powerless, powerless against nearly everything that dwelt in his kingdom. Jareth fell victim to a crippling depression that riddled him with insecurities, he was but a shell of the creature he had been. 

"Wretched, awful girl, just tears through the place as if she owns it..." He was grumbling as he got dressed, "It's not fair!- As if she knew anything about what was fair." A heavy sigh filled the room when he realized he would have to enchant his clothes tighter- again. He'd lost another half-stone in weight.

 

Sarah had sneaked inside the castle, surprised at just how little the goblins seemed to care of her sudden visit. Why weren't they screaming for Jareth? Surely 'The Girl Who Ate the Peach and Remembered Everything' casually sauntering towards the King's home should cause a stir?

"Oh my god," The place was a mess! Was there a war?

Debris was scattered in every direction, massive holes peppering the castle's entirety. Sarah tread lightly, her mind beginning to over analyze the situation. My god, what if Jareth was...dead...

Even the Escher Room was wrecked; staircases crumbled to bits, uneven pathways blocked off. There was only one way in and one way out. Jareth had to be on the other side of this hellish place.

She made quick work of the obstacles, padding quietly into a large room. "Wow.." Sarah was in shock, her initial anger seeming to dull as she took in her surroundings. Broken mirrors, shredded rugs, mildew-covered drapes; she pulled her jacket tighter around her body, fighting the chill that wracked her core.

If these were Jareth's chambers, she was almost nervous to encounter the fae that lived in them.

 

The Goblin King had been attempting to brush out his hair, the first sign of self care in months. It was a lost cause to do it manually, the knots too far gone to be fixed. 

He set the brush down, running his fingers through his hair- the small amount of magic needed to fix such a mess giving him a nose bleed. "You pathetic thing," Jareth scolded himself as he grabbed a cloth, pinching the bridge of his nose before heading out towards his room. He needed to sit by the window, the fresh air would do some good.

"J- Jareth!?" The voice echoed off the stone walls, rendering Jareth completely useless. It couldn't be her...it couldn't be...

He slowly turned, a shameful flush covering his face when he realized just how awful he must've looked in comparison to her. Sarah was older now, 20 as he recalled; her hips were fuller, her waist a bit thinner, her youthful features no longer soft and child-like. She really was a goddess...

"Sarah," His voice cracked, and he couldn't tell if it was from the shock or the blood loss, but he felt as if he could faint. Jareth slowly lowered the rag from his face, sniffing in an attempt to collect himself. 

"Sarah I- I-" He gulped, oh gods he was going to faint! 

The color drained from the Goblin King's face and Sarah gasped as he hit the floor, quickly running over to his side. "Jareth! Jareth wake up!" She hefted the fae into her arms, nearly tossing him he was so thin; were his bones hollow?

She gently laid him on his bed, elevating his feet before dashing off to his bathroom. The last thing she wanted to do was care for the bastard, and yet here she was, wetting a rag for the fallen King.

She pressed the rag along his neck travelling up towards his forehead; he was still breathing, so that was good, but Sarah had no idea how long he would remain unconscious. "You're a mess," She was speaking to herself, watching intently for any signs of Jareth's reawakening. "What am I gonna do?"


	2. Somebody Up there Likes Me

Jareth had no idea what had hit him, at first he thought he was hallucinating; why on earth would Sarah be in the Underground, never mind that she was in his bed chambers!! 

The King lay in a void state, his weak form unable to draw enough strength to rouse him from this state of unconsciousness. He could feel a dull, throbbing ache in his head- he'd fainted. He had fainted in front of Sarah. Pluto- if you're out there, strike me down now and I'll be eternally grateful to have died! Death seemed a much more suitable thing than facing his Precious Sarah after such a thing. 

He could hear her voice, though it sounded as if they were underwater. She was talking to him- caring for him! Jareth grumbled weakly, goosebumps rushing over his skin as a cold rag was blotted along his flesh. Why did Sarah do such things? Surely she had planned on some sort of argument happening upon her arrival, to put the fae in his place again. If he was being honest, the idea of her putting him in his place again seemed rather appealing, though he was in no fit state to allow it.

"C'mon Jareth, come back to me," Sarah's voice had turned silken; she was far from a mother, but she had an underlying tick about caring for people. Having been so independent for so long, it felt better that she was the one doing the care-giving- gave her a strange sense of control. "Goblin King if you think I'm wasting the rest of my day down here, you're mistaken. Open your eyes or I'll fetch a Nipper Stick."

Jareth gave a faint chuckle, feeling his vitality spark for the first time in ages. There was the champion he had created; the snarky and yet compassionate woman bringing all sorts of feelings to the surface again. " 'M here...don't worry about me." He didn't want to be any trouble, he was thousands of years old for goodness sake! Surely he could take care of himself. "You're here, Jareth you weigh less than a paperback book," Sarah sighed; he looked so different from the first time they'd met. He was ill. "I'm gonna sit you up- if you puke on me I'll beat you to death,"

She situated the fae so that he was resting easily against the headboard, still occasionally blotting him with his rag. Jareth had finally opened his eyes, refusing to blink until he had taken in every inch of the stunning woman before him.

What could he say? That she looked beautiful, that he'd missed her, that she'd plagued his mind since the moment she left. No- he couldn't. It wasn't right, she didn't feel that way about him. Speaking of- why exactly had she come back?

"W- Why are you here?" Jareth's voice shook; he was on death's door by any human standards. Sunken eyes, protruding bones, bruises and bloody noses- he needed help. Sarah sighed, all initial anger petered out. How could she scream at him when he looked like this? "I'd come to yell at you, Goblin King. I didn't appreciate your meddling in my apartment while I was at work."

Jareth quirked an arched brow at Sarah, the confusion damn near tangible between them. "I haven't been meddling in your apartment. You have no power, remember?" He sat up a bit more, instinctively shying away from her touch. "I can't visit unless you call for me."

Now Sarah was really lost, if it hadn't been Jareth, who the hell was in her apartment? "But, my furniture- and my socks!" Her voice raised, and she felt a pang of guilt when the fae flinched, quickly lowering her voice.

"Socks? Right ones or left ones?" It was probably a goblin, they were worse than gremlins in Jareth's opinion; always taking things and causing trouble. "Right ones, and they ate every tin of fruit I had in the pantry." Jareth nodded, a small smile pulling at his lips. "That's Pico, he's rather fond of fruit cocktail and those small tinned oranges," Sarah shook her head, as much as she'd like to squish the little bugger, Jareth was her main priority a the moment. He needed fed, and his clothes needed patched, and washed. "Remind me to kill him next time I see him,"

"How on earth are you still functioning Jareth? There's no food here!?" Sarah had finally coaxed the Goblin King out of his bed, and the two had maneuvered their way through the wreckage of the castle towards the kitchen. She didn't care about her original rage anymore, it was silly now that she thought about it. She was twenty years old, an adult with a job and a place of her own; starting a fight over socks was something the 15 year old Sarah would've done.

"Well, there was some fruit here a while ago- I think I ate it." His head was hung in shame, a cloak drawn tightly around his frail frame. He never imagined that he would be getting scolded like a child, not after all this time- but Sarah was right. He needed to take care of himself, needed to put that weight back on, needed to fix up the castle and start acting like the king he was.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this Precious," Sarah's head jerked up in Jareth's direction, and she felt her cheeks flush. Had he called her precious? "It's alright Jareth, I'm sort of glad I came down here; lord only knows what would've happened to you." She had feelings for the bastard, she knew that- but it wasn't right. He'd kidnapped her baby brother! He made her run that dammed Labyrinth and then cheated when she teased him! It had to have been Stockholm Syndrome. 

Jareth gave a shy smile. Sarah wasn't used to this side of him, he was so gentle, so quiet and calm. This was nothing like the King she'd met all those years ago. He was nearly pleasant to be around.

"Ok, fuck this." Sarah slammed the door to the refrigerator, her lungs aching for air that wasn't dusty or full of the smell of putrefaction. "You need tended to, and it's clear that this place needs more than an evenings work." Jareth was confused, and a bit stunned. He never imagined Sarah would curse, let alone openly say fuck!

"You're gonna pack your clothes, your toothbrush, whatever it is that Goblin Kings pack when they go away, and you're coming with me- no exceptions." Jareth's eyes widened, did she just?

"Y- you want me, ME? To stay with you? Sarah are you ill- did you eat anything in that ice box? or touch anything that looked suspicious?" He was babbling, his mind and heart racing at the idea of being so close to her. She didn't really want him there, she was just being nice- simply looking out for him. It was an empathy thing, most humans would do the same. As soon as he was in good health she would boot him back to the Underground.

"Jareth, Jareth? You're not gonna drop on me again are you?" He was a million miles away, eyes glassy he was so lost. What was he thinking about? "C'mon Kingy- I'll help you pack, and we can get you settled in my guest room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this!!  
> I think I'm gonna add another chapter to this (lol so much for my short drabble)  
> Don't forget to leave a comment and hit the kudos button, it'd mean the world to me!!


	3. Everything's Alright

He couldn't believe Sarah had actually been serious about moving him in with her. Him?? The Goblin King, rooming with the one who had put him in this position in the first place- it was absurd. And yet, Jareth was unbelievably giddy. It meant he would get to see the real Sarah, the woman she had become. He could get to know her, maybe even befriend her! That thought alone had his insides buzzing with excitement. He mustn't push things though, he did have feelings for her, but wouldn't let them ruin a good thing if she didn't return his affections.

"I know it's not much, but it's better than where you were." Sarah had hastily tidied, thankful that Jareth seemed so enamored with her bookshelves. The room wasn't huge- nothing like his bed chambers in the Underground, but there was a full sized bed, a nightstand, a dresser, and even a lounge chair in the far corner. "The um, the closet has a bit of my clothes in it, but you're welcome to have the rest of the space." 

Jareth made a happy trilling noise, taking a deep breath. Everything smelled like Sarah, warm and comforting; in a strange sort of way it reminded him of his wet nurse Mirana, he loved her so much when he was young- she had taught him how to properly apply his makeup. "No, no...it's perfect." He set his rucksack down gently, a small laugh escaping his chest as he stretched out into the bed. It was so soft, he felt as if he could sleep forever. 

"Hey now, first things first you're getting a proper bath, then I'm fixing your hair, washing your face, the whole nine yards," Sarah was adamant about getting Jareth back to normal; the scraggly man she had invited to stay was not the Jareth she wished to know. "After we get you cleaned up I'm making you dinner, and you're not allowed to leave the table till every speck is eaten," The fae blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed about his current state. He would never forget this kindness, and once he was back to normal, he would be just as adamant to repay her.

Sarah helped him up, leading him to her bathroom. "We'll have to share the bathroom, I'll make space for your things after we get you sorted," Jareth simply waved her off, she had already done so much for him- it was staggering. 

She ran a piping hot bath, adding in Lavender bath salts and some of her expensive bubble bar. Things would be strange for the first few weeks, but she wanted Jareth's first night to be as good as possible. "Alright, here's your towel, get naked and then get in the water. I'll wait outside- I'm gonna wash your hair, condition it, brush it, get you looking like the man I remember." His face flushed again, and he smiled as he gave a shy nod. "Thank you Precious, I- I really appreciate all this."

 

As it turned out, Jareth had a bit of a weakness for having his hair washed. It was rather adorable, really, the small humming noises he made as he relaxed in the water. Sarah had lathered his hair, playfully dotting soap on his face before rinsing; she almost felt as if she were tending to a child. The need to keep the smiles and carefree laughs flowing unusually strong. "Tilt your head back, I don't wanna get soap in your eyes."

The Goblin King had died and gone to sensory heaven! Sarah's fingers were magical as she worked through his hair, the tensions he was holding seeming to melt away. He had initially protested to her insistence on drying and dressing him- he would be naked! Naked in front of her! He couldn't. But- once again, his champion had surprised him; she was so gentle when it came to his emotions, tending to every silly anxiety with a nearly professional ease. 

"I'll get to your clothes tomorrow alright," He had been wrapped in her bath robe, exfoliated, moisturized, and now left to air dry. "I hope you don't mind wearing some of mine for now." Sarah had dug out some of her old clothes, things that were much too small to wear. With the shape he was in they were sure to still be loose, but it was the thought that counted, right?

"It's not a problem at all," Jareth smiled, he felt like a new Goblin, as if he were nearly back to normal already. "I can sew though, I could help you." He was eager to wear her clothes, to completely drown himself in her presence and get happily intoxicated on the Goddess that was Sarah Williams. 

 

"Aww, you look cute; here, sit down." Jareth had changed out of the robe, now wearing a very baggy t shirt and a pair of equally loose flannel pajama bottoms. Never in all his life had he felt so comfortable, despite his growling stomach. "You think I'm cute?" 

His musing was lost in the sound of an oven timer, but still he was smiling. His hair was damp and floppy, his face dewy and youthful, he was precious. 

"Here you are, dig in." Sarah had done a bit of research on fae and goblins since her childhood experiences, and had figured that if anything was going to get Jareth plump and healthy- it was sweets.

She had made tea cakes, packed full of butter, cream, honey and oats- something she had found from a 'New Age' shop a few blocks away; they had called them 'Faerie Cakes' ironically. There was pasta too, Italian food being a personal favorite, and something relatively cheap that would last them till the end of the week. 

Jareth dived into his meal, eating as if he hadn't eaten in centuries. Sarah had no idea such a lithe man could devour so much, where was he putting it? "You like it?" She had decided to dine with him, only in much smaller portions. "Mmf, it'fo good.." His mouth was full, Alfredo sauce smeared on his cheeks. It really was like dealing with a child. 

Sarah laughed, scooting closer to wipe his face. "I'm glad you like it, hopefully you'll be nice and soft by the time you leave; gotta fill out those tights." Jareth snorted, nearly choking on his drink as he bit back his laughter. Sarah was nearly a vixen!

 

Dinner had been surprisingly wonderful, the Goblin King kept rather good company- when he wasn't inhaling his food. "You must teach me how to make those cakes," Jareth had eaten 14 of the 16 cakes, the happiness on his face lighting up the room. "Nope, secret recipe, you'll just have to visit me." Sarah teased, though she really didn't think she would mind a visit every now and then. "Come along Kingy, lets get you to bed, you need lots of sleep."

Jareth protested to such an early bed time, claiming that he would wind up awake during the wee hours, making things worse instead of better. Sarah caved, but had made him help her with the dishes, sticking the fae with the task of drying the things she handed him. 

"Alright, now it's definitely time for bed. It's nearly 11." He didn't fight this time, rather choosing to link an arm through Sarah's as they headed to their rooms.

Sarah helped Jareth into bed, making sure he was comfortable, and even giving him Lancelot as a nighttime companion. "Will you stay for a while?" He yawned, nuzzling deeper into the various blankets. Would it be inappropriate if she did? It's not like they were having sex- Jareth just didn't want to be alone. It was an understandable thing, really. "Alright, but just for a little while, scoot over." 

They ended up twined together underneath the duvet, Jareth's head resting on Sarah's chest. She hadn't planned on getting so comfortable with him- she only wanted to help him get better; she should've known that her feelings would take hold. That didn't matter now though, it was late, her belly was full and she was warm and content in this bed. "G'night Jareth..." And they both slept soundly; the best they had ever slept (though they would deny it the next morning.)  
~

"Precious, when are you coming to bed? I'm all alone!" 

It had been 7 months since Sarah Williams had revisited the Labyrinth. 7 months since she had found the Goblin King on Death's doorstep, and had gone against her better judgement. 

Jareth was better than ever, healthier than ever, naughtier than ever- but she didn't mind that. With her dedication to nursing him back to health, he was right as rain in record time. 4 months of hard work paid off in spades. 

She had gained a best friend, a partner in crime, someone to love passionately without fear of it being futile. Jareth was quite the dark horse, nothing at all like what she originally thought; he was kind, caring, loving, passionate, unbelievably supportive. He was everything she never knew she needed- not until he left. 

He wasn't gone long though, just long enough to right things in the Underground, and even then he wrote to her everyday. It was a completely unexpected thing- this love they shared, but only because neither believed it was possible. 

She padded into their bedroom with a smile on her face, eagerly slipping in next to him. She would've never had this happy ending had Pico not wrecked her home, never would've realized that her future lay with Jareth if her socks hadn't mysteriously vanished.

"Jareth," He looked down at her, an arm drawing her closer. "Precious?" 

"Remind me to thank Pico next time I see him,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this!!  
> As always leave a comment or hit the kudos button (it makes my heart happy)  
> Don't be afraid to send me suggestions either, if I like one I may just write it!!  
> Love on ya <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments give me life!!  
> Love on all of you for putting up with my shit lmao <3


End file.
